Pillow Talk
by Linira
Summary: After helping Ivy to break her vow of Chastity, Link participates in some of the strangest Pillow Talk of his life. Has now evolved into a series of one-shots, all with LinkxIvy. In a variety of genres.
1. Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

**A/N:**_** I was asked to make more Link/Ivy, So I did. Enjoy!**_

The Silence was deafening. The moans had abated nearly an hour ago, and the sounds of evening out our breathing had ended moments after. I didn't need to turn my head to see if she was awake. I knew that if I looked, she would just be laying there, staring at the ceiling.

I didn't dare to break the Silence. I knew why she wasn't saying anything. I wasn't a fool.

'Dammit', I thought, 'I really messed this one up.'

We had been such good friends, too.

Some time passed. To be completely honest, I did not know how much. It could have been minutes, or it could have been several hours.

"I cannot believe this."

She had finally spoken. I turned to her, only to find the older woman sitting up and staring down at her hands.

"I swore celibacy. I told myself that I didn't need men to feel complete. I lived without any sort of contact with anyone at all for the past three years. And then you showed up."

She fixed me with the most dreadful glare I've ever seen, much less been the target of.

"If I bear a child with the cursed blood, you will pay. I will kill you. I will not let my child have to-" She cut off with a sob and flung her arms around me.

I didn't know what to do. She had never shown any real emotion before.

"Uh... It'll be okay. You might not even get pregnant."

She simply sighed. "You don't get it. I swore to this. I managed for years to resist every urge, counter every advance, and stop more than a few who tried to take what they wanted. Then you come along, and I hop in bed with you."

"What will the neighbors think?" I said, before I could stop myself.

She actually laughed. "You're a curse, you harlot. How dare you spoil my good name?"

The good mood was not to last. She sighed again.

"You know, this is a serious issue. What if I do give birth? My- _Our_ child would have the Cursed Blood. They would have to endure the hardships I have, the pain, the sorrow, the urge to seize the sword for yourself, the monsters, and worse, that come after you because they can sense it."

"It'll be alright."

She looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Oh really? And just how did you reach that conclusion?"

I pulled her to me, and kissed her. I took care to be as gentle as possible, to make her feel the love in it, to wrap my arms around her and make her feel safe.

She sighed again. "You really are a problem, you know."

"I am?" I smirked at her.

She simply stared for a moment. Then I was tackled to the bed, and learned what so many years of restraint does to a woman.

_**A/N:I liked this one. It might have been stupid at some points, and too heavy handed at others, but I liked it. Might continue this later, if enough of you ask.**_


	2. Training

**Training**

**A/N:**_** This is now a series of short ones with LinkxIvy. These can be taken to be in any order, but the first chapter is the first in my mind, and I'll mention it if that changes. Please tell me if you have any theme ideas, alright? Oh, and this is from Ivy's point of view! A first for me.**_

I was tossed unceremoniously onto my back in the melee that had taken over my former courtyard, and sat back to watch the young girl spar against her father, who would pay severely for throwing me out. She looked remarkably like me, but closer to his stature. She, at the ripe age of 16, was barely above a meter and a third. She had shoulder-length hair of the deepest brown, and the body of a fighter, with tight skin and toned muscle, her body having long ago eradicated all shreds of fat.

I'm still not certain how it happened, but my husband managed to convince some girl he'd met before me to teach her a fighting style suited for someone of her size.

I don't think I'll ever forget her first birthday, when Link stormed in for the first time in months, his chest wrapped with bandages and a long scar running up his face. Nor will I forget the news he had: that Soul Edge had been vanquished, thrown into another dimension, hopefully forever. He'd brought the BitchNinja with him, too. Normally, I'd have killed her on sight, but he stopped me. Prick.

I looked up from my reminiscing in time to see him strike too low, and have his daughter appear with her wooden elbow blades to his jugular and her legs wrapped around his chest.

A hush fell across us all. By this time, most of the staff had come out to watch, and we were in awe of this. You see, this was the first time he had been beaten by either of us since we started to spar like this.

No one moved for several moments, until he ripped her out of the grab and into a hug, practically choking her and laughing, among spurts of "That's my girl!"

She, as always, looked to me for my opinion.

"I'm proud of you, baby." She really did tear up at this, as the staff applauded and I pulled her into a hug.

**A/N: **_**Say it with me here; Awwww... **_


End file.
